I'm serious
by MyJacobsBetterThanBellas
Summary: Nobody listens to Flash until something terrible happens then he meets some one sucky Summery I know
1. Mary

Believe me

**Okay, first things first I DON'T own Justice league only one little character you'll find out who she is later**

**Second if you have a problem with bad grammar and punctuation DON'T I REPEAT DOUBLE REPEAT DON'T read this I don't feel like getting sucky reviews saying theres no grammar and punctuation if you want to Beta it and put that in message me and I'll probably let you!**

**This is my first Justice league fic so please be kind Reviews make my day if you do You get a free Virtual Cookie of your choice so Review!!! Review!!!!**

**the only other thing I'd like to say is I LOVE FLASH!!!**

I smiled as I walked down the hall of the tower _today is going to be great! _I thought excited. Today me and my girlfriend were going on are 2 year anniversary we had decided to spend a couple days at butterfly beach then I was going to New York Mary loved going to plays I was going to surprise her and take her to see as many Broadway shows as she wanted

"Hey Flash! What are you so happy about" GL asked as I sat down next to him in the control room

"How'd you know I was happy?" I asked him still smiling

"You have that ridicules grin on your face" he replied

"Me an my girlfriend are going on a nice vacation" I told him proudly leaning back into the chair

"Hope you have your excuse list updated" he told me

"What do you mean?" I asked confused I figured he'd be happy for me

"Once you and Malissa-"

"Mary" I interrupted sourly GL just shrugged

"Mary what ever, once you two get all lovey dovey and start having fun somethins going to happen thats going to call you back up here and you'll have to come up with a stunning excuse to have to go" he laughed I shrugged

"Naw she'll understand" I said not worried

"Yea right, like she knows"

"She does" I told him casually

"What!?!" GL suddenly shot up Batman and Superman turned towards us suddenly interested

"I said she knows" I repeated seeing nothing wrong

"Flash you know your not supposed to let anybody know!" Superman scolded I shot him a look

"Hey! I'm serious about her she had a right to know" I told them they all laughed except Batman he just shook his head

"Flash I've never seen your serious about a girl ever I've never even seen you with a girlfriend let alone you being serious with one" Superman told me

"we've been together for 2 years I think thats serious" I shot back

"Yea right Flash nice one are you sure its not 2 months" GL told me laughing harder laying a hand on my shoulder I shrugged it off getting up I couldn't believe this even my best friend wouldn't believe me I quickly ran out of the room in super speed to my room and grabbed all my bags I could just leave now I didn't have to put up with this I knew good and well how long I had been with Mary and that she had a right to know why I sometimes had to leave suddenly with out explanation I also knew how much I cared about her

"Flash!" I heard someone call my name as I was about to super speed down the hall I turned to see Diana "I heard what happened in the control room" she told me I shrugged "You can't just tell your girlfriends who you are!" she scolded me softly but sternly "You don't want to put her in danger and yourself too!" I shook my head in disgust I couldn't believe this

"Then I quit" I told her sharply

"What?" she asked confused I was beginning to hate that word

"I quit being a super hero then" I repeated

"Flash don't be ridicules what would you do? Once you and this Marisa girl break up you'll just come back regretting everything" she said _thats it_ I thought than in less than 3 seconds I was in blue jeans and a black t-shirt I threw my red uniform at Diana

" her names _Mary_ and We'll see what happens" I told her then turned and ran as fast as I could go.

!#$%^&*()_+!#$^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+

I sighed falling onto my bed

"Whats wrong?" Mary's soft voice asked me as she sat down beside

"Jus thinkin" I told her as she snuggled up to me

"Excited about tomorrow?" she asked excitement filled her voice I smiled turning to her

"Yes" I replied she giggled then kissed me softly then looked at me seriously "Theres something your not telling me" she said concerned I sighed nodding I knew I had to tell her there was no use hiding it

"I quit today" I told her her eyes widened

"Why? What happened?" she said shocked

"I told them about are vacation and they jumped all over me?" I told her honestly the anger still in my voice

"Why would they do that shouldn't they be happy for you?" she asked confused I nodded

"My thoughts exactly, except they got mad that you know 'who' I am and they didn't believe me when I told them we've been together for 2 years and they didn't even believe me when I told them I was serious about you so I just quit" I explained

"I'd rather spend more time you anyway" I added hugging her closer to me she wrapped her arms around me

"are you sure" I thought you loved being Flash" she asked softly I shrugged

"I do but being with the League these days is getting harder there more Villains popping up everyday and the League is going to have to eventually grow maybe me leaving will show them that" I sighed "Besides who says I can't still be Flash" I added smiling as I reached down and ticked her belly she laughed pushing me away

"Your going to pay for that!" she shrieked as I ticked her some more

"Oh really?" I teased hugging her tightly against me she giggled trying to get out of my arms

"Okay you win!" she laughed I let her go and she turned to me wrapping her arms around me are lips touched softly then with more passion "I love you" she whispered in my ear as we laid down on the bed

"I love you more" I whispered back closing my eyes slowly drifting off to sleep with Mary in my arms.

CHAPTER 2

"WOW!" I exclaimed as I walked into the bathroom Mary stood in a Jet Black Bikini her Equally black hair with neon blue highlights cascaded down her shoulders

"What?" she asked playfully

"You look amazing" I told her honestly she smiled

"Glad to have your approval" she replied throwing me my black and red swimming shorts "Now hurry and get dressed I can't wait to see the beach!" she said excited I super changed in less then a second she grinned

"You know we look like a punk couple" I teased her she rolled her eyes smiling

"Cute" she said then her eyes lit up she grinned I smiled

"Oh no she's got an idea" I fake groaned she grinned wider

"I've got the best idea why don't we dress like a couple punks and roam the streets!!" she said excitement filled her voice I rolled my eyes

"and what would the point of doing that be?" I asked her she shrugged then the thought hit me I grinned

"Okay now what are you up too?" Mary asked throwing a towel at me I felt my smile grow bigger

"I know a couple people who are going to be patrolling around here. . ." I trailed off

"Your crazy!!!" Mary laughed I jumped and picked her up she shrieked as I twirled her around

"Yup! That why you love me!" I laughed as I set her down She grabbed my hand I squeezed her hand lightly

"Ready to go swimming?" I asked

"Yes!" she replied I grinned picking her up again then ran out the door

!#$%^&*()_+!#^()_+

"You know I was just kidding" Mary told me as we walked into a Hot Topic I grinned mischievously

"Common it'll be fun besides I want to see GL's face when he sees us" I told her she laughed

"Fine" she agreed

the next 20 minutes we looked threw Hot Topic and found me a pair of red Tripp pants and a Skillet T-Shirt Mary found herself a new shirt with a black cat with blue eyes on it and a chocker necklace with a cross attached we quickly changed in the bathroom I laughed at myself in the mirror then turned to Mary she had just changed her shirt and had pulled her hair back  
"Not bad" She joked reaching for my hand I grasped it gently

"Come one lets get something to eat the we can give your friend a heart attack" she joked I agreed so we decided to head towards the boardwalk

"How to people walk in these things?" I muttered as we sat down and ate corndogs

"Hey it was your idea, I told you black jeans would work" she teased playfully punching me I snatched her corndog at super speed "Hey thats not fair!" she laughed I smiled handing it back to her suddenly there was a ear shattering bangs of an automatic weapon I watched in horror as Mary fell to the ground pain etched across her face I caught her before she hit the ground I felt blood cover my hands as I picked her up

"Wa-wally" she gasped grasping my shoulder "I love you" was the last thing she said before she went limp in my arms

"NO!!!!" I shouted as I ran faster than I'd ever ran before to the nearest hospital.

!#$%^&*()_+!#%^&*()_+

The waiting room silent my hands shook as the tears ran down my face the look on her face still fresh in my mind the chains on the Tripp pants felt like they were pulling me down to the ground the T-Shirt felt like it was trying to suffocate me as I sat in the cold hard bench

"Wally?" I heard a voice say softly looked up to see GL and the others standing in front of me I shook my head as he sat down beside me

"I'm sorry" he told me softly

"Were all sorry we didn't believe you" Superman added I bit my tongue so hard I tasted blood as I nodded looking up I then Spotted a doctor coming out of the room Mary had been rushed into I shot up and ran to him

"How is she?" I asked terrified of the answer the Doctor looked me in the eyes and shook his head

"I'm sorry she was hit too many time and too many of her major arteries on her back her gone" he told softly then turned and walked down the long hall his words hit me like a ton of bricks I shook my head

"No" I croaked I sank down to my knees my head against the ground shaking my head as more tears came "NO!!" I sobbed "no" I repeated again and again as I dug my nails into my fore arm I felt someone pull my hand away I heard them say my name dimly but I didn't care nothing mattered anymore nothing. I didn't care if I died on the spot I closed my eyes I didn't want to live anymore she was gone then there was nothing but blackness.

!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+

I woke up to the sound of a heart monitor I opened my eyes to see GL half asleep in a chair beside me

"Oh thank god" he whispered when he saw I was awake

"What happened?" I asked him softly

"You made your heart stop" he told me his voice shacking

"It wasn't a dream?" I asked he shook his head

"No I'm sorry, jo'n said you gave up on living and your heart just stopped" he said shacking his head "I'm sorry about Mary I won't ever be able to say that enough but don't do that please you. . ." he paused "You scared me man I thought I was going to loose you" I finished a couple tears streamed down his face I nodded tears streaming down my face

"I'm sorry it hurts so bad" I told him he nodded

"I know"

!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+

(2 Months later)

I laid a bouquet of blue roses mixed with a couple red ones on her grave tears mixed with rain streamed down my face I closed my eyes

_Don't forget me_

the rain seemed to whisper to me I smiled sadly she had always loved the rain she had once told me that if you listen hard enough it'll whisper too me _I guess its true now _I thought

_Be strong. be strong for me I love you _it whispered to me again

"I'll try for you" I whispered to her turning walking back to GL who waited at the entrance of the graveyard he laid a hand on my shoulder

"you going to be okay?" he asked concerned I looked up at the sky I smiled sadly seeing her face up in the clouds

"I will be" I told him looking back at him _It will be one day _I thought as we walked away.

**I hope you all liked it!!! I have an uncertain idea for a couple more chapters but i'll only do it if get reviews so I REALLY need you to tell me what you think **

**oh and also If anybody's interested I need a beta reader for another story I have in my head it stars Flash it contains child abuse so if thats not your thing you might not like it well anyway **

**THANK YOU FOR READING!! REVIEWS MAKE ME SO HAPPY!!!**


	2. When your gone

**HEllo!!!**

**first of all i would like to thank EVERYBODY who reviewed chapter one i feel like a complete idiot a friend was reading it and told me you got some great reviews and that she thougtht i did a good job and i'm like i had reviews?? so i check my storie and there they were!!! usually i got an email sayin i had reviews i guess my email screwy well anyway same as last time if you have a problem with bad grammar and punctuation DON'T read this!!!**

**Reviews make my day and I promise i'll find them sooner!!!**

**oh and I am looking for a beta reader to pump this story up so if anybody wants to please email me thanks guys and Enjoy!!!**

**oh yea almost forgot**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I'M JUST A POOR 17 YEAR OLD THAT AINT GOT NOTHING EXCEPT MY WILD IMAGINATION SO IF YOU SUE YOU'LL HAVE TO TAKE AN IOU**

_the days feel like years when I'm alone  
When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone the words I need to hear  
To always get me through the day  
And make it ok are gone  
I miss you_

I sighed softly as I laid on my bed looking out my medium sized window beside my bed gazing at the stars I jumped when I heard my door whoosh open I turned to see GL

"Hey" he greeted softly

"Hey whats up?" I asked him he shrugged

"Superman said you were going back to earth for a while I was wonderin if you wanted me to go with you" he replied I shook my head no

"No I'll be fine I don't need you to babysit me I'm just going to the beach and her grave then site see a little I don't need anybody to do that" I told him he sighed

"You sure?" he asked I looked at him annoyed

"GL I'm fine I've told everybody that why won't you believe me for once" I said coldly he looked down guilty

"I'm sorry you've just been different since her death" he said softly I got up

"Well, when someone you cared about very dearly dies changes people" I told him bitterly then in super speed ran out of the room

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I stared out over the ocean the waves rolling over my feet I sighed hearing a loud crack of thunder I looked up closing my eyes just as the rain started pouring down

"I'm trying!" I cried letting my hot tears mix with the rain "I'm trying to be strong!!" I shouted to the rain falling to my knees "and I can't forget you" I sobbed I stayed on my knees crying until the rain stopped I slowly got up then turned and ran down the beach I ran until I had ran the whole beach then turned and ran back and ran back to the hotel I was staying in

_**(**_**A/N:****Okay, I tired REALLY hard to describe her in the story but I don't think I did a good job so I wanted to describe her because I think its important so her ya go: She as tall as Flash, shoulder length black hair when she's using her powers her body glows like Green Lantern does when he flies except its not green its neon blue and her eyes glow like Starfires (Off of Teen Titans) when she gets mad. Well I hope this helps! Now I'll let you get back to the story Enjoy!!)**

the next day was sunny and beautiful so I decided to take a long walk

as I walked down the sidewalk of a small neighborhood I heard the screaming of a couple fighting I shook my head _fighting never solved anything in a relationship _I thought as I neared the house when I got there I saw in horror a young girl about my age being thrown out a window I ran as fast as I could under the window to catch her she fell into my arms I gasped shocked around her whole body was glowing a neon blue just like GL did when he flew her eyes opened my eyes widen when I saw her eyes glowed the same neon blue then they faded into normal eyes her eyes remained a bright blue she quickly jumped out of my arms glaring at me

"I didn't need help" she retorted venomously I shook my head

"What ever" I muttered turning walking back towards the side walk I wasn't in the mood to put up with some snotty girl as as I walked passed another house I heard at least 3 people yelling and cursing at each other I shook my head again and ran in super speed not caring if anyone saw me do it.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I walked the boardwalk with a heavy heart I glanced at my watch it was past 2am no one was around I sighed heavily leaning against the rail _Its been a year why does it still hurt so bad? _I wondered _I've tried so hard to make it go away but it wont!_ I thought getting up and walking down the boardwalk I jumped when I heard a whimper I turned towards the aliway from where I heard it and slowly walked down the aliway a froze when suddenly a girl light up I gasped when I saw it was the same girl from earlier today her legs were drawn up to to her chest one arm was wrapped around her knees I could see her other shoulder was clearly dislocated I quickly ducked a bolt she threw at me with her good arm her hand shacking

"Don't get any closer" she whispered menacingly

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you" I told her calmly inching a little closer

"So you say" she spat

"I promise I wont. I didn't earier today did I?" I asked her her hands dimmed a little as I got closer "let me help you, your shoulder looks pretty bad" I slowly knelt down as her hands and eyes stopped glowing. Tears rolled down her face "Lets get you to a doctor" I suggested her hands and eyes instantly lit up

"NO!!!" she cried her hands shacking

"Okay, okay I wont take you too a doctor" I told her quickly "will you at least come with me?" I asked her I knew I couldn't just

leave her even if she said no but the important question was if she did come with me. What was I gonna tell the others?

**THANKS YA'LL FOR READIN THIS!! sorry this chapter so short please reaview and let me know if you want more or if this chapter was a mistake.**

**Oh and i got a question i know its gonna sound really dumb and show i'm a complete idion but. . . . how does flash get to the Watchtower by himself? I know the others can fly but what does poor flash do? if anybody knows please tell me!! **


	3. Rain

**Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews and the helpful advice! Especially my how poor Wally gets to the watchtower. Now I know!! You guys ROCK!!! especially Leya** **Gecko, Kristen Erin and Milles333 for telling me.**

**I'm Sorry if I made the girl (You'll find out her name later) sound too much like it was Mary I'm sorry Nightwatchers' Sunknowngirl but its not going to be her but you've given me an amazing idea if I end up writing a sequel but its gonna stay secret for now. **

**Cyper Christmas Cookies too Everybody who reviews!!! 25 Days Until Christmas!!! YAY!!!! Now I gets to watch all the awesome Christmas movies on ABC family!!!! Heck yes!!! **Dances around room like an idiot****

**Enjoy! Ya'll know the grammer and Punctuation drill!!**

I decided to take her to my hotel room first. I gently picked her up surprisingly she didn't fight me I guessed her shoulder was hurting her pretty badly so as gently and as fast as I could I ran to my hotel room and laid her on my bed she looked at my wide eyed

"How. . . how'd you do that?" she asked confused I shrugged

"Long story" I replied as I sat down beside her examining her shoulder she winced when I touched it I sighed I wasn't sure whether to relocate her shoulder now or take her to Jo'n I knew how to relocate it from past experience

"Your shoulders dislocated" I told her she shot me a look that clearly said 'Duh' "Would you rather me relocate it or would you like me to take you to a friend of mine" I asked her "He's not a Doctor" I half lied Jo'n wasn't technically a doctor. She sighed

"You but before you do this I want to know one thing. Who are you?" she asked looking over at me

"My names Wally" I told her as I gently bent her elbow into a 90 degree angle "This is going to hurt" I warned

"It can't hurt anymore than it does now" she snapped I sighed I knew she was going to be proven wrong

Slowly, but steadily I rotate arm and shoulder outward she screamed in pain I struggled to make sure to keep her upper arm still.

"Make a fist" I told her

"I can't it hurts" I cried tears ran down her face as she gasped for breath the pain intense

"Your going to have to if you want this to end" I ordered her more tears ran down her face as she slowly made a fist. I slowly and gently as possible push pushed her lower arm down to her check coxing her shoulder back into joint. Tears rolled steadily down her cheeks as she breathed heavily her other hand somehow found my leg and was grasping it with all her might

"I was wrong" she chocked as I quickly got up and got some ice

"Now, I have a question for you" I said softly as I laid the ice on her shoulder as gently as I could she winced "Whats your name?"

"Monster child" she said looking down I sat down beside her carefully keeping the icepack on her shoulder

"I know that can't be your name" I told her she turned her head her light blue eyes staring into my green ones

"Thats what they called me" she she said bitterly

"Who?" I asked her

"My family and my _Boyfriend_ when they found out that I wasn't normal" she told me her voice shacking I shook my head I couldn't understand how people could just reject peple just because they were different I could tell by just looking at her and from what I saw today she was being beaten. her arms were covered in bruises and cuts and by the way she said boyfriend I guessed he'd done far worse than that

"well, I'm not calling you that" announced "What would you like your name to be?" I asked her trying to sound happy she shrugged her good shoulder looking out the window of the hotel it had started raining as if on que a large clap of thunder sounded

"Rain" she said softly I smiled

"Perfect it suits you" I told her she looked at me

"You think so?" she asked confused

"Yea!" I said "I'm goin to pack up then if you want you can come with me" I added getting up handing her the icepack

"Where?" she asked as I started throwing my clothes into my red duffel bag

"I can't tell you right now" I replied then in super speed gather all my things and shoved them into my bag "Do you want to come or not?" I asked her blue eyes looked at me unsure "I'm not going to hurt you" I told her sensing she was scared I held out my hand to help her up

"Okay" she said taking my hand.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Wow" she whispered as I helped her out of the Javelin "You were telling the truth" she added

"Why would I lie?" I asked her as I led her down the hallway

"A nice guy like you being Flash is hard to believe I thought superheros were stuck up or quiet and unfriendly like Batman" she said shrugging her good shoulder her other arm rest in a black sling

"Shh He's somewhere around here" I warned her she looked at me

"You serious?" she asked I nodded

"yea, we gotta keep quiet until we get to my room Supes and Batman are gonna have my head when they find out" I told her

"Why?" she whispered as we reached the door to my room

"Because its against the rules" Gls Voice said behind us _crap_ I thought as I turned to him "And you know if very well!" GL cried Rain quickly got behind me I glanced and saw her hand shacking her face pale I turned to her "Rain go inside" I told her her softly she nodded and ran into my room I felt my blood boil as I turned to GL

"What was that? You scared the hell out of her!" I cried

"Its your fault you brought her here!" he shouted back

"I brought her here because. . ." I yelled then trailed off

"Because why Flash?" GL asked me his voice softer

"I found her and she needed help" I told him he sighed

"and you help helped her by bringing her here?"

"she had no place too go and I couldn't let her go back and be beaten again" I cried then turned and ran into my room

She sat on the bed she winced violently when I ran in I walked over to her

"I'm sorry" I whispered she shook her head

"How'd you know?" she asked I sat down beside her

"Know what?"

"That. . .thats what they did" she said her voice shacking

"I saw you get pushed out a window yesterday and I found you in an aliway with a dislocated shoulder it wasn't hard to see" I told her truthfully she nodded her head

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble" She told me I shook my head

"You didn't get me in trouble I chose to bring you here I couldn't let you go back and let them hurt you besides they'll get over it" I tell her getting up "I'm going to go talk to them you can stay here and try and get some sleep" I added she nodded and laid down on my bed I gently laid my red blanket that I always kept at the end of my bed and laid it on her "Night, Night" I tease her I saw her smile for the first time as I turn and walk towards the door

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Flash, You should know better" Wonder Woman scolds me I roll my eyes as I sat down at the table in the briefing room everybody staring at me

"You know its against the rules to bring someone up here without are permission" Superman told me

"And what gives you guys permission?" I asked him

"I'm the head of this team and what if one of are enemies saw you with her and they take her? She has no powers to protect herself like we do" He told me

"She does have powers!" I cried shacking my head

"She does, I sense them" Jo'n said across the table

"What kind of powers" Hawkgirl asked "She could be a spy" she added _Like you _I thought angerly

"No she's not!! if you had taken the time to talk to her not yell you could see she's not"

"She could be faking the whole thing" she argued

"You think she's faking being beaten and raped?" I shouted standing up

"Flash calm down" GL told me I glared at Hawkgirl

"Thats why you brought her here?" GL asked I nodded

"Good enough reason for you?" I asked hatefully

"I think so" Batman said gruffly I looked over at him surprised he was actually agreeing with me "She should stay. I've seen her before and were she lives. she's alot better off here" he added getting up Superman sighed

"Then I guess she can stay for now" he said "Does everybody agree?" he asked everybody nodded I smiled triumphantly

"Whats her name?" Superman asked

"Rain" I answered

"Does that have something to do with her powers?" Wonder Woman asked I shook my head

"No, I haven't really seen them, but her powers are similar to Starfires from what I've seen she can throw bolts and she glows like GL does when he flies" I told them "But she can't fly" I quickly added

"We'll asses her in the morning" Superman told me getting up I shook my head

"No, she too beaten up I've already had to relocate her shoulder" I told him firmly

"You relocated her shoulder?" GL asked confused

"Yea" I shrugged it wasn't a big deal

"How do you know how to do that?" he asked

"Its not that hard" I said "I've done it before to myself" I added immediately regretting it

"when did you dislocated your shoulder?" Wonder Woman asked I quickly got up

"A long time ago when I was younger" I replied shortly then ran out of the room I didn't want to talk about it.

**Reviews Make me happy!!!! let me know if this chapter was worth posting!!!!**

**oh yea I've got a question for everybody**

**Do you think that saying Merry Christmas in School should be banned because of other peoples religions?**

**I'll let you know when I post the next chapter why I'm asking this!!**


	4. Painfull Memories

**Hey people!**

**I would like to thank all of you who reviewed!! You all SO rock I am shocked 14 reviews and there all good! I thank you all SOOOO much!!!**

**Okay, the answer to the Christmas question I asked y'all the reason I asked this was because Me the idiot that everybody loves was actually in school last week and was singing "we wish you a Merry Christmas!" down the hall with a group of my friends (That are almost as crazy as me!) and my totally awesome Boyfriend that keeps me out of trouble the best he can but anyway we got in trouble for it! I was SOOOO MAD!!!!!! the teacher said I quote "You might offend somebody who doesn't believe in Christmas" well, when they teacher was walkin away I kinda yelled "FREEDOM OF RELIEGION!!! and its called CHRISTMAS TIME!!!" my BF just shook his head and the look on the teachers face was priceless then I got a free trip to the principles office I almost got a day of ISS but since the principle knew me I got out of it (I'm so good) LOL but anyway I stopped by my Civics teachers room and told him he shook his head and told me at least I got something out of Civics. **

**Well, I hope you got a laugh out of my little story and it makes me so happy you guys agree wit me on saying merry Christmas in School**

**I guess I better let you read the story now I'm sorry this is gonna be a short chapter I'm having a bit of writers block I hope you like it! Y'all know the punctuation drill **

**Reviews make my day! **

When I got back to my room Rain was sound asleep. I smiled as I watched her sleep, then quietly gathered some clothes and went to take a shower.

As I slowly pulled my shirt off I looked into the full length mirror hanging on the wall both my shoulders had scars all over especially the front and back. I rubbed my shoulder remembering the pain of how the scars came to be then I ran my hand over the scars on my chest. I knew they didn't come from a fight with a Villain. They came from another fight a fight that I wanted to forget but it kept shoving its ugly head into my life no matter how hard I tried to push it out. I shook my head shivering as I quickly finished undressing and got into the shower.

when I got out in super speed and dried off then I pulled on some clean boxers and jeans I looked into the mirror again and shook my head leaning against the wall _I wish Mary was here she was the only one I told. the only one who understood_ I thought a couple tears ran down my face

"I miss you" I whispered looking up at the ceiling I sighed as I wiped the tears away before opened the door and walked into the bedroom Rain looked to be asleep as I silently walked over to the small blue couch that sat against the wall beside the door and sat down

"Your scared too" A soft voice said I looked over to see Rain sitting up

"There from past fights" I told her quickly

"Your lying" she told me "I can sense when people are lying and when there telling the truth" she added I looked away getting up and going over to my dresser

"You hungry?" I asked changing the topic

"Yes" she replied as I pulled on a Red T-Shirt I turned to her "Lets go see if we can hitch a ride with Diana and Batman down to earth and find some food then find you some more clothes" I told her she blushed looking down at her ratty jeans and torn shirt I smiled at her "Come on I hope you like New York I know some great places to eat down there" I told her cheerfully as we walked out the door.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Wow, I'd never seen so many people on one street in my life!" Rain exclaimed as we walked down the hall of the Watchtower.

We had spent the rest of the day in New York I took her to see the Statue of Liberty and helped her pick out some new clothes I had deliberately avoided Broadway it was still too painful to think about. "I still can't believe it! And Ellis Island was so pretty!" she added I smiled as she kept talking this was the first time I had seen her smile and be happy her face glowed as she talked about some of the other sites we had seen

"Sounds like someone had fun" a voice said behind us as we reached my room we turned to see Hawkgirl

"Yea we did" I told her smiling I glanced over at Rain she nodded timidly

"Good, Flash you and GL have patrol duty in 2 hours" she told me I shook my head

"I have to stay with Rain" I told him

"Just because she's here doesn't mean you can forget your job" She said brusquely

"Fine" I told her coldy turning and went inside my room

I sighed heavily as I laid the two bags of Rain's new clothes on the bed shacking my head not sure what to do

"How long will you be gone?" Rain asked behind me I turned to her

"A long time" I replied then smiled as I thought of an Idea

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"You know your going to get into big trouble when she finds out" GL told me as we got out of the Javelin I shrugged

"Yea, I know" I told him carelessly as I helped Rain her arm still in the sling her winced when she knocked it on the side of the Javelin "You okay?" I asked her concerned holding out my hand she nodded as she grasped my hand "Besides what can she do besides yell at me and Get Supes to get mad over it too" I told him

"Suspend you" he replied then shook his head "Your crazy" he sighed I smiled

"Thats why you love me" I said Rain smiled I smiled back as she looked over the side of the building

"Why'd we land on the roof?" she asked me softly I shrugged

"You can see better and People don't came and annoy you" GL replied Rain nodded understanding as she walked back over to me

"Whats your power?" I asked her she looked down then up

"I don't know how to explain it?" she replied

"Demonstrate" I suggested

"I need a target" she told me

I can provide that" GL said picking up a bottle with his ring and held it up in the air I watched Rain stare at the bottle first her eyes turned bright neon blue and she started glowing then she threw a neon green bolt at the bottle hitting it dead on

"Wow" I said impressed

"Thats one thing" she said smiling as she shot a neon bolt with her eyes

"thats pretty good" GL commented as she stopped glowing "When did you first find out you could do that?" he asked she look

she down sadly

"When I was 12" she answered I put my arm around her knowing how it hurt to remember the past.

**Hope you guys liked it!!! don't forget to Review!!!**

**Oh heres a little fun fact I was flipping threw my Criminal justice book and theres actually a law called a Make my day law I thought that was cool**

**MARY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Stay

**Hey guys!!! this chapter just came out as I was reading this story over I hope you like it!**

**Free Cyber Reindeer shaped cookies for everybody!!!**

I sighed as Rain and I walked down the hall of the Watchtower

"You can have the bed" I yawned as we reached my room

"No she's not" A voice behind us said we turned to see Hawkgirl I sighed it had started raining as we chased some crazy mad Scientist that had managed to duplicate himself around the city it took 4 hours to find all the clones I was tired, cold, and I had an headache that I knew was going to get worse I was not in the mood to put of with her

"And why not?" I asked coldly she crossed her arms

"Because its against the rules" she replied smartly I sighed

"And where is she going to stay?" I asked her my temper rising towards her

"theres a spare room across from mine" she said smartly I shook my head

"Theres also a spare room across from mine she can stay there" I told her with all the venom I could muster

"Come one Rain lets get your things then I'll show it too you" I added glaring at Hawkgirl before she could say anything and walked into my room

I sighed heavily when the door shut behind us

"Why does she not like me?" Rain asked softly I shrugged

"She's just annoyed that your staying here for some reason" I told her as I helped her gather what little things she had

"Do you want to go over there?" I asked her "You can stay here if you want. We don't have to listen to miss high and mighty" I added she smiled

"Yes I'm sure, you need your privacy" she told me I nodded I had to admit all I wanted was to go to sleep in my bed

"I'm just across the hall if you need me I'll be right across the hall, as you can see" I told her as we walked across the hall

the room was almost identical to mine except there was no window. there was a medium sized bed against the wall and an old bookcase with no books on it and a TV beside it there was also a dark purple couch against the other wall beside the door to the bathroom she smiled

"Wow this is bigger than my old room!" she said happily

"Then this can be your room" I told her "I'll tell Jo'n" added she turned to me

"Is that okay?, I can stay?" she asked me her voice full of hope I looked into her bright blue eyes also full of hope, hope of having a home that she would be happy in. I couldn't help but smile

"Yes you can stay" I promised her she smiled even wider as she jumped up and hugged me I wrapped my arms around her smiling she let go still smiling I grinned

"I better head off to bed so you can unpack" I told her she nodded

"Wally?" she called as I turned to leave I turned back

"Yea?"

"Thank you for everything, good night" she told me looking into my eyes I nodded

"Good night" I told her then turned and walked back into my room and collapsed onto my bed my emotions went wild along with my thoughts

_Did I like her? If I did was I betraying Mary?_

Those thoughts ran wild in my head until I fell into a restless sleep

(Dream)

"_No!!! I'm sorry! I promise I won't do it again please don!" I cried as my fathers drunken figure walked over to me_

"_You disobeyed me I have to punish you" he told me_

"_But all I did was laid my plate in the sink" I cried_

"_How many times have I told you not to do that!" he shouted back as he grabbed my shoulder_

"_NO! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!! I'll. . ." I cried as he pushed me to the floor yanking my shoulder until there was a sickening crack I cried out in agony as the skin tore_

"_Now never do it again" my father told me as if I was little kid who he just scolded gently I nodded tears streaming down my face he glared at me "what did I tell you about crying!" he yelled "You'll never be a real man if you don't suck it up!!" he shouted inches from my face "You wanted me to do your knee next or ankle?" he shouted_

(Reality)

"Nooooo!!!!" I shouted sitting up breathing heavy grasping the side of the bed as I slid off shacking my clothes soak in sweat I my hands shook as I lay on the floor my face wet from tears I slowly got up and sat on the bed grabbing the nightstand as everything started to sway I shook my head trying to get the images out of my head my shoulder throbbed I grasped my shoulder another tear ran down my cheek I quickly wiped it away as I stood up I leaned against the nightstand swaying a little I sighed deeply

I decided to get find something for my head that still throbbed I ran in super speed down to the kitchen hoping to find some Advil or Tylenol. when I got there I started looking threw the cabinets feeling stupid for not knowing where it was

"Flash?" I jumped flinching hearing a voice behind me I turned to see GL behind me he looked at me funny "What are you doing?" he asked I shrugged

"uh just lookin for something" I told him he crossed his arms

"For what?"

"Some. . ." I was cut off as everything started to sway and spin I tried to grasp the counter for support suddenly my legs went week I feel too the floor my body shacking uncontrollably

"Flash!" I heard GL cry as I lay on the floor then everything went dark.

**Oooh cliff hanger! Tell me what you thought of the nightmare/dream part that was my first try at a nightmare. I hope you liked it I wanted a good way to show a little of Wally's past without giving too much . **

**Oh and Christmas break starts friday so you guys might get more updates! I hope that makes you happy and another thing I'm not really sure about the title of this story I'm thinking of changing it but I don't have any ideas do you guys got any?? think of this as a contest LOL if you want it or just tell me if you think what I have should stay.**

**Merry Christmas everybody!!!**

**(Yea I noticed I spelt Merry wrong last chapter)**


	6. Chemicals React

**Hey people Merry Christmas! LOL well anyway I'm really not sure about this chapter I've been having trouble writing lately. lifes been jerking and throwing me around lately so PLEASE review and tell me what you. sorry its so short and there are some POV changes**

(Rain)

I woke up gasping for breath my sweat soaked hair stuck to my forehead I shivered wrapping the covers tightly around me I closed my eyes feeling my powers go crazy I tried to slowly breathing to regain control I opened my eyes sitting up I gasped instead of glowing Neon blue my hands glowed Neon Indigo only my fingernails stayed blue I screamed as my nails suddenly shot out I jumped up running to the full length mirror the hung on the door My whole body glowed neon indigo my hair floated around my face my eyes then stared at my nails _I look like a star wars version of Lady Deathstrike _I thought trying to remain calm concentrating on control I closed my eyes I slowly felt my nails draw back in then nothing

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

(Green Lantern)

"Stop" Flash muttered as I gently set him on one of the beds in the Medical bay "Please, I'm sorry!!" he cried shacking

"Hold him down" J'on told me coming up beside me holding a needle I leaned and grasped his shoulders firmly holding against the table

"Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!" Flash cried desperately fighting me tears rolled down his cheeks as J'on quickly injected what ever was in the needle

"This should calm him down until we find out whats wrong" he told me I nodded feeling helpless

"Got any ideas?" I asked he shook his head

"Go check on the girl" he suggested I nodded just as Superman and Batman walked into the room

"What happened?" Superman Demanded

"we were in the kitchen and he suddenly collapsed and started shacking" I explained "I'm going to check on Rain" I added

"No, I will" Batman told me shortly I didn't object something told me not too and I wanted to stay with Flash.

(Flash)

_I shivered as the cold rain bit my skin _

"_Can I please come back in?" I pleaded softly_

"_No!" he shouted back _

"_But its cold" I replied immediately regretting it as his hard fist hit me throwing me to the ground I saw saw stars then the sound of the door slamming I quickly stood up then feel back down "No!, please don't leave me out here!" I begged crawling up to the door_

"_Shut up!" he shouted yanking the door open he face full of fury as he kicked me causing me to tumble down the short flight of stairs to the cold sidewalk "Get out of here I'm done with you! Go! You pathetic worthless piece of trash!" he shouted as I turned and ran as fast as I could away from the place I had once called home._

(Green Lantern)

I watched him toss and turn whimpering softly his face flushed and damp with sweat

"He's having a nightmare" J'on said softly I nodded "Did you or Rain get any chemicals on you this afternoon when you were chasing that Scientist?" He asked I nodded

"Flash and Rain did" I told them

"Then thats whats causing this" he said shortly "I found traces of a chemical on his uniform its inducing a high fever and it appears to be causing nightmares also" he added

"It amplifed her powers" Batmans voice added we turned to see him and Rain walk into the room my eyes widened seeing Rain she looked to be taller and her rain now rested down to her hip her hair was now a mixture of black, blue and purple streaks her eyes were also a bright indigo

"wow" I whispered unable to quit staring

"What happened?" She cried seeing Flash she rushed over to him

"He's going to be okay" Jo'n assured her she nodded grasping Flashes hand gently.

**Well, like? hate? please tell me I am thinking about rewriting it. I need Reviews!!!**


	7. exposed

**Ello people!!! **

**Miles333 : Thanks for your review and for telling me how to spell J'onn!!**

**Leya Gecko: Thank You for your awesome review!! I have a question though why do you hate Rudolph no offense. the song kinda annoys me too but thats because I had to sing it over and over and over and over . . . in Chorus one year. Hey if it makes you happy I always eat the head first when I eat Raindeer cookies :-)**

**Nightwatchers' sunknowngirl: Thank you for your review also!!! oh and the reason I've been kinda mean to Hawkgirl is because I've gotta bit of a grudge against her because of the whole betraying everybody and Green Lantern especially her betraying GL I promise I'll be nicer to her I'm getting over it .**

**Kyre: Thanks for the review and i'm not sure if Flash's dads alive or not. . . If I do decide he's alive i'll let you pound him**

**well I hope ya'll Like the chapter!!!! Review please!!!!!**

"_You are a monster!" she shouted inches from my face I looked down tears running down my cheeks _

"_I'm sorry!" I cried_

"_Sorry isn't going to cut it! Your still a freak! I'm ashamed to even be seen with you!" she raged slapping me knocking me out of the chair I was sitting in to the floor I laid there shacking_

"_Get up!!" she shouted shoving me on to my back with her foot_

"_Stop!" I cried as she kicked me _

(Reality)

"Stop!" I cried gasping for air falling out of the chair I was sitting in beside Wallys bed

"You okay?" GL asked concerned as he helped me up

"Yea" I said lamely sitting back down "When do you think he'll wake up?" I wondered out loud grasping Wallys hand gently

"J'onn said soon" GL told me softly nodded sighing leaning against the wall

"I'm sorry!" Wally suddenly cried sitting up gasping for air tears streaming down his face his hands shacking I immediately wrapped my arms around him he hugged me tighter as he cried

"Shh its okay" I told him softly rocking him back and forth trying to calm him down

"I'm sorry" he whimpered

"Its okay, its okay" I whispered back as he laid back down his eyes closed his hand still wrapped around mine GL laid his hand gently on Wally's shoulder he flinched GL instantly jerked his hand away Wally looked up at him

"I'm sorry" he whispered looking back down then watched hurt filled his eyes as GL walked away. I sqeezed his hand gently he shook his head as another tear ran down his cheek.

**Sorry for such a short chapter again! But heres some good news my writers block is clearing up. I promise the next chapter will be longer and more of Flash's and Rains pasts will be reviled!!!**

**Dont forget to Review!!!!!!**


	8. Confession

**Okay Guys, Sorry this has taken so long writers block slapped me in the face again!! and I've had a real hard time lately with my anorexia and some other emotional issues including my Ex boyfriend going around the school telling a bunch of bullshit lies and calling me a lesbian and that me an one of my best friends are going out and now the whole school thinks that i'm a lesbian no offense to anyone who is but i'm not a flippin lesbian!!!!!! God, I can't wait to get out of Highschool and get away from all this crap! school is a PAIN!!!!!**

**Okay i'm done thanks for listening! You guys make great listeners! (Hands everybody cookie and coffee) **

**I'm sorry this chapters short and this will get kinda more into Wallys past I _think_ the next chapter will be based more on Rains past but i'm not sure I do have some great ideas thought!!!**

**Now on with the story!!!**

_(Rain POV)_

_the cold bit my skin as the wind blew around me mercilessly _

"_Please let me in" I begged knocking on the door _

"_Get out of here!" she cried yanking the door open "Go away! The last thing I need is your father coming down here!" she shouted_

"_But he kicked me out I have no where to go!" I pleaded with her_

"_No! Its not my fault he found out your a freak!" she added_

"_But mom I-"_

"_I am NOT your mother! I will NEVER consider you my child!" she cried her face inches from mine "You are a freak and always will be! get out of my life that your father and especially you have ruined! I don't _

_care what happens to you go home to your wretched father" she shouted slamming the door as the tears rolled down my face_

I woke up my face damp with tears not sure were I was I looked around realizing I was still in the medical bay of the Watchtower

"You okay?" Wallys soft voice beside me broke my daze I turned away from him ashamed as more tears rolled down my face I felt his hand pull me too him I sat down beside him on the bed as he wrapped his arms around me I laid my head on his shoulder as more tears ran down my face

"I'm so weak" I whispered feeling ashamed for letting him see me like this

"No your not" He told me turning my head so I was looking directly into his green ones "Holding it all in doesn't make you strong" he told me seriously "Bottling it up just tears you apart inside"

"You do" I told him I looked down "Do the others know?" I asked him looking back up he looked away from me

"No" he answered shortly turning back to me "They don't need too" he added taking my hand staring at them as they glowed from purple to indigo to blue to indigo to my pulse "Pretty colors" he whispered teasingly I knew this was his way of changing the subject I smiled

"Yea I always loved indigo" I told him yawning laying my head back on his shoulder all my energy gone I closed my eyes.

(Wally)

I watched her slowly fall asleep I gently picked her up and laid her on the bed careful not to wake her up I pulled the blanket over her then stepped back and watched her sleep for a second then turned and walked towards the door I ran in super speed to my room then took a quick shower I quickly pulled some jeans on and dried my hair with a towel I stared into the mirror as I did my eyes wandered to my shoulders the ugly scars seemed to scream the story of how they became I traced the ragged moon shaped scar on the front of my right shoulder I shivered then threw the towel in the dirty clothes basket

the door slid open and the lights flickered on as I walked out of the bathroom I turned to see Green lantern in the door way

"Hey" I greeted him

"your supposed to be in the Med Bay" he told me I shrugged

"I'm fine" I replied "Besides you know I hate being-" I trailed off realizing he wasn't listening his eyes started at the scars I quickly turned away "Who hurt you?" he asked I sighed

"My dad" I replied softly "He blamed me" I added

"For what?" GL asked  
"Her death" I told him "My mom died when I was a kid we were coming home from a track meet and a drunk hit us head on Killed her instantly, I killed her just like I killed Mary" I confessed shacking my head turning away from him

"Wally-" GL started laying a hand on my shoulder I shrugged it off

"Just go" I cut him off I wanted to be alone I felt weak for telling him for not being able to shut up for not being strong enough to hide it "Just go" I repeated my voice cracking I closed my eyes hearing the door open and close I shook my head as the tears began to fall I sank down to my knees.

"I'm sorry" I cried

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I woke up feeling better I yawned sitting up

"Sleep well?" I turned to see Green Lantern walk over to me I nodded

"Wheres Wally?" I asked looking around not seeing him I sensed sadness immediately "Whats wrong?" I asked quickly he shook his head

"He's blaming himself for his mother and girlfriends death" He said softly my I felt my heart fall when I heard him say girlfriend

"He had a girlfriend?" I asked he nodded

"She died about a year ago" he told me I nodded "He just told me about his mother" he added I nodded again getting up

"I'll go try and talk to him" I said walking towards the door

"Good luck" Green Lantern called

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Wally?" I called softly knocking on the door then opening it the room was completely dark the door slid shut behind me leaving me in complete darkness "Wally" I asked my voice shacking I hated the dark "Please talk to me" I pleaded trying to feel for the light switch

"What do you want?" Wally's voice asked startling me

"To talk to you GL told me about your girlfriend and your mom" I told him

"I don't want to talk" he replied the venom in his voice

"What happened to bottling it up tears you up?" I asked walking towards his voice

"Go away!" Wally cried

"Wally please, talk-"

"I said GO!!" Wally shouted I sudently I felt his hand hit the side of my face causing me to fall to the ground the lights suddenly came on I started up at him tears rolled down my face

"Rain-" Wally started his voice full of guilt I shook my head my hands shacking as I got up "Rain I'm sorry" he told me coming towards me

"Get away from me!" I shouted turning and running out the door _He promised never to hurt me_ My heart and mind cried as I ran into my room locking the door and flinging myself onto the bed sobbing as my heart tore itself apart.

**Okay Like? Hate? Let me know!!!!! oh and I wanna get something straight Wally's eyes are Green right?? **

**Reviews make my day!!!!**


	9. Gone

**Hello everybody!!!**

**sorry its taken me a while to update and this is another short chapter but I got something BIG planned that I hope ya'll will like!! **

**I also have AMAZING news!!! I have a Beta reader now!!!! I would like to thank Leya Gecko SOOO much! **

**well heres the story enojoy!!**

(Rain)

I woke up, and slowly turned and looked at the clock, then sat beside my bed. It read 2:30 am. I curled up in a ball, closing my eyes. I could still feel the slap. I shook my head, feeling depressed.

I don't belong here, I thought sadly, getting up and walking into the bathroom. Slowly pulling off my black tank top, I glanced at my nails. They were back to their normal color. I looked into the mirror. So were my eyes. My hair was still the same, except the purple was fading away. I sighed, my waist length hair felt heavy. I hated it, I never wanted long hair. I then started going through all the drawers, until I found a pair of black scissors and started cutting.

When I was done, I carefully threw all the remains of my hair away. I looked into the mirror, proud of myself. My hair was now in a punkish pixie cut. I had made the back super-short, then slowly grew longer at a slant towards my face, until it rested exactly at chin level. I smiled softly, and then quickly finished stripping and got into the shower.

After my shower, I quickly pulled on some jeans and a tight black t-shirt which said REBEL on the front.

I sighed as I slowly walked into my room and pulled my black duffle bag out from under the bed. I started putting what little I had inside. I don't belong here, I thought again sadly.

* * *

I quietly opened my door and stuck my head out, to make sure no one was out in the hall. It was almost 3:00 am, so I silently walked quickly down the hall. When I reached the door to the main room with all the monitors, I timidly walked in, hoping he wouldn't be here. I was happy to see that GL was sitting at one of the monitors.

"Hey," he greeted me softly. "Nice hair," he commented. I shrugged, blushing.

"Thanks. I want to go home," I told him softly, and he frowned.

"You sure?" he asked sadly, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I don't belong here," I replied. He nodded, and I sighed as we walked over to the teleporters. He sighed.

"You're welcome here anytime," he told me, and I nodded.

"Thanks, I'll miss you," I told him honestly, stepping into the teleporter. "Tell Wally..." I paused, "Not to come find me," I finished. He nodded, as he put in the co-ordinates of where I wanted to go.

"You know he's really sorry," he said softly.

"I know," I replied, closing my eyes. A feeling of sadness washed over me, just as I was teleported a second later. I felt the cool salty air of Butterly beach.

* * *

(Wally)

I softly knocked on her door.

"Rain?" I called. "Rain, I'm sorry," I said, hoping she could hear my guilt filling my soul at what I had done. "Rain, please open the door," I pleaded with her.

"She's gone." I turned to see GL standing behined me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"She left, I teleported her home," he answered, and my eyes narrowed.

"You let her go home?" I asked angrily.

"She asked me, I couldn't say no. This isn't a prison," he told me. "She also told me to tell you not to come after her," he added. I shook my head guilt filling my soul. The hurt look on her face entered my mind, as I walked down the hall.

"J'onn, teleport me to California," I called as soon as I entered the control room.

"I'm sorry, Flash, but there is something more important we must attened too," he told me. I was about to relpy, when I saw what he was watching on the big monitor. My eyes widened, as I watched monster sized waves started hitting the coast of a beach.

**Soooo whatcha think??? let me know!!! Reviews make my day shine!!!**


	10. Deadly Charm

**Hey guys!!! i know its been a long time like a really long time, sorry!!! ALOT of things have been goin on!! like im engaged! and I AM SO happy!!! so is that a valid excuse? well hope you guys like this chapter!!! and thanks again to my awesome beta reader Laya Gecko!!!!**

**oh there is a graphic warning the last half of this chapter does contain rape if thats not your thing skip it and please don't flame if you skip it thats fine you wont miss anything if you do I will let you know when that starts and ends **

**well, Enjoy!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!!! THEY MAKE MY DAY!!!!**

CHAPTER 10

(Wally)

I shivered as super-speed I took a hot shower, washing all the salt and grime out of my hair and off my tired body. I dressed in less than ten seconds, and then I ran into my room and started packing. I paused for a moment, hearing the sound of my door opening.

"You going to look for her?" GL asked from the doorway.

"Yeah," I replied, quickly turning to him.

"It's been three weeks. She could be anywhere," he told me. I shook my head, slinging my bag onto my shoulder and turning to him.

"I have to find her," I told him, my voice desperate. Rain's hurt look flooded into my mind, causing my heart to rip in two. GL sighed as I walked past him and ran down the hall.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

(Rain)

Two Months later

I stumbled down the allyway, clutching my broken backpack. My eyes brimmed with unspilled tears as I turned the corner. Rain pounded against my body. I shivered as I stood at a bus stop. I'm hopeless, I thought, I bet he doesn't even miss me. He probably doesn't even remember me, I thought, feeling deppressed.

"Hey, why's a pretty little thing like you standing out in the rain?" I jumped, hearing a soft voice beside me break my thoughts. I turned to see a gorgeous set of Sapphire eyes looking into mine. I blushed, then quickly looked down at the ground. I looked up suddenly, not feeling the rain on my shoulders and saw a black umbrella above me.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Least I could do for a beautiful girl," he told me. His voice had hint of a Scottish accent. I blushed deeper. "Could I buy you a drink?" he asked. I smiled, turning to him and studying him. He had short, bleach blond hair that stood out in the gray weather. He looked like a model, every feature perfect.

"I would like that," I told him, smiling. He smiled too. What could it hurt, maybe i'll get some food too? I thought, my hopes rising.

"Then lets go, I know the perfect place," he answered, taking my hand and leading me away. "By the way, my name's Blayne," he added.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lights flashed all around me in the crowded smoke-filled room. I clung to Blayne as we made our way to the bar.

"What would you like, hun?" Blayne asked me smoothly.

"A Vodka, please," I replied, and the bartender nodded.

"Me too," Blayne added, helping me up onto the bar stool.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I giggled as Blayne led me out of the bar. I leaned on him unsteadily.

"A little tipsy, are we?" he teased, and I giggled some more.

"Maybe..." I replied teasingly. I stumbled and he held me closer.

"I don't think all that Vodka helped," he said, smiling.

"I don't think the Scotch did either," I laughed as he led me towards a black corvette. "Ooh, pretty car!" I slurred as he helped me into it. "Where we goin'?" I asked him, and he just smiled.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it," he told me. I yawned, nodding and suddenly feeling exhausted. I closed my eyes, listening to the soft hum of the corvette's motor as it lured me to sleep.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**WARNING SCENE STARTS NOW**

Everything was fuzzy at first, when I woke up. I felt someone gently lay me down on a bed. I smiled when I opened my eyes, seeing Blayne's gorgous face above mine.

"Hey," I said softly, still groggy. He smiled as he leaned down. His lips suddenly crashed down onto mine roughly. I trieded to push him off, but he grabbed my wrists and pinned me down. When he let go, I gasped for air.

"Don't fight me, and this will go better," he whispered, biting my ear as I tried to get away.

"What?!" I cried as he started to tear my shirt off. "Stop!" I cried again. He started kissing my breasts. "Please!" I choked, tears running down my face as he bit me.

"Shhh," he whispered, licking the side of my cheek. "Don't make me play rough," he told me gently, as he somehow managed to pull my pants and panties down. He used one arm to pin me down, as his other hand slowly trailed down to my belly button. I shrieked when his fingers suddenly entered me.

"STOP!" I screamed, trying to fight him.

"What'd I tell you," he scolded me, pushing me down roughly. His lips crashed down on mine again, forcing his tonge into my mouth. Tears ran down my cheeks as I cried out in pain when he suddenly entered me. I felt helpless as his hands roamed my body. He moved inside of me, causing me to feel strange. Whats happening to me? my mind screamed, panicking. I gasped for precious air when he finally stopped kissing me. My lips were swollen. "See, what'd I tell you?" he told me, smiling. "Just relax and enjoy the ride." He laughed like he'd said something funny as he pressed harder into me. I cried out.

"Please stop!" I pleaded. He shook his head.

"No way," he breathed, picking up speed, his hands pinning me down. My breathing picked up speed as he groaned with pleasure.

"Please," I begged him again as I felt him inside of me. His lips crashed down on mine again, his tongue roamed my mouth until my lungs begged for air. Then I felt nothing.


	11. Lost and Found

**Sorry it took!! I hope you guys will forgive me! it took me a while for me to write this I wanted to make this chapter really good so tell me what you think!**

**oh and I actually picked out the official colors for my wedding Purple and Blue!! yay! I LOVE IT!!!!!**

**and a special thanks to Leya Gecko my wonderful Beta Reader!**

I woke up cold, and extremly sore. I opened my eyes and realized I was on the floor beside a bed. I weakly sat up and turned, to see Blayne asleep and naked on the bed. I realized in horror that I was naked myself. I silently stood up and ran to the door. It was locked.

"Good Morning." Blayne's sickly sweet voice made me jump in terror, while his hands wrapped around my waist. "I'm not through with you yet," he whispered into my ear. My hands started to shake as he roughly threw me back towards the bed.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

(3 weeks later)

(GL)

I sat quietly on a rooftop, looking down at the busy street.

"You think she's still out there?" Batman's gruff voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Don't know. I'm worried about Wally," I answered honestly. "He's been gone for three months," I added, sighing.

"Last I heard, he was in New York," Batman replied. I nodded, and I was about to say something, but I was cut off by the sound of a tire squealing in the alley beside us. I quickly got up and flew over to the alley. A shiny black Corvette raced out into the street. A pale body lay beside a dumpster.

"Batman, we've got a body!" I called as I flew down to the body. I gasped. "Oh my god," I whispered. "Bruce, it's her!" I shouted into my comm. link, as I gently turned her over onto her back. The left half of her face was a bruised mess, like she had been slammed into a wall. There was so much blood gushing from the side of her forehead, that I was surprised she was still concious. She flinched as I picked her up, her body tensing.

"No... please no, stop..." she whimpered.

"Shhh, its okay, its me," I soothed her, just as Batman landed beside me.

"G... L?" She asked, opening her good eye. A tear ran out of it.

"Yes, it's me and Batman," I told her gently. I felt her body relax as more tears ran down her face. I held her closer to me, and she clung to me like a lost child, tears running rapidly down her face.

"I shouldn't have ever left, don't leave me," she choked.

"We won't," I promised her.

"I want Wally," she cried over, and over, until she fell unconscious.

"Let's get her back to the tower," Batman said softly beside me. I nodded, and he called the tower.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

(Flash)

The room was silent except for the beep of the heart monitor. I sighed, shaking my head as a tear rolled down my cheek. She had fallen into coma an hour before I got here, and I didn't even get to tell her I was sorry. I closed my eyes, exhausted.

"You should get some rest," J'onn told me, appearing beside me. I shook my head. I hadn't slept in two days, and I wasn't going to leave her again. "You're not doing her any good by hurting yourself," he added, reading my mind. "I promise to let you know as soon as she's awake."

I sighed reluctantly nodding as I stood up. My body protested from sitting for hours as I walked towards the door.

I passed GL as I slowly trudged down the hall.

"How is she?" he asked softly. I shook my head.

"Not good, she's been in coma for over a week now," I told him. I held back the tears that threatened to fall. I sighed again, heavily leaning against the wall. "This is all my fault," I whispered. GL laid his hand on my shoulder.

"No, its not," he told me. I jerked my shoulder away.

"Yes it is!" I cried, and he took a step back. "IF I HADN'T YELLED AT HER! IF I HADN'T HURT HER! SHE WOULDN'T BE IN THERE!" I shouted, all the anger and frustraition that I had kept in burst through my veins. "If I hadn't made her leave, she wouldn't be in there broken an... an..." My voice broke, and I realized my face was wet, with more tears streaming down my face. I shook my head, breathing heavily. I quickly turned and ran, before GL could say a word.

CHAPTER 11

I ran to her bedside in the Medical Bay, my breathing labored. I leaned against the wall, my hands shaking. I grasped the side of a chair for support, feeling dizzy and weak. J'onn quickly walked over to me as I collapsed into the seat.

"Flash, you need rest. You are stressing your body out, and it cannot take much more," he told me. I shook my head. I felt a sharp pain in my arm, and I tried to yank it away, but I was too slow. '_It is for your own good,' _I heard J'onn's voice say in my head as everything went black.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I woke up feeling weak. I sat up, realizing that I was in the Med Bay. Rain lay in the bed next to me, and I watched her breathing steadily until GL walked into the room.

"Hey," he said softly, "How you feelin'?" he asked. I shrugged, lying back down.

"Better," I replied truthfully. "How is she?" I asked, glancing at Rain.

"She's out of the coma," he replied. "She's just asleep."

I smiled, feeling exhausted and my mind was slow. I slowly got up, and GL gave me a _you-shouldn't-be-up_ type of look. I sighed, ignoring it and weakly walked over to her bed. I sat down beside her, taking her hand. I watched her faintly purple nails glow to the beat of her heart

"Pretty colors," a raspy voice slurred. I looked up into Rain's bright blue eyes, and I smiled.

"You're awake," I said happily, taking her into my arms. She wrapped her arms around me.

"I shouldn't have ever left," she said, crying.

"I shouldn't have let you," I replied, hugging her more tightly.

"Hold me," she whispered, and I carefully slid into the bed beside her. I lifted her into my arms and her head rested against my shoulder.

"Wally?" she asked sleepily.

"What?" I asked softly.

"I think I love you," she replied, and I smiled as she fell asleep.

"I think I love you too," I whispered.

**The End?**


End file.
